Sunset on the Plain
by Everlong
Summary: They need an Eomer character choice! A story of how Eomer and Lothiriel might have met.
1. Default Chapter

The plains of Rohan were always brilliant at dusk. With the sun sweeping low on the horizon, the last sunbeams of the day sloped across the valleys and, for a brief moment, made the entire land seem golden.

The King of Rohan was witness to this sunset as he sat on a bale of hay behind the stables. He sat quietly, and fully appreciated the magic of the moment. He was alone, and with his horse nearby and his country spread out before him, Eomer finally felt at peace. For a moment, there weren't countless papers to look over, no meetings to attend, and certainly no more lectures from his advisors about his lack of an heir.

With that thought in mind, Eomer heaved a huge sigh, and scuffed his feet at the dirt. It seemed like every citizen of Rohan had been keeping track of his bed partners, and it unnerved him. Now that he was King, there was a certain sense of formality in his life that disturbed him.

Sighing again, Eomer pushed those thoughts out of his head and focused his gaze back on the land. The golden light was fading, and Eomer realized that it would probably be a long time before he was allowed a moment's peace again. He had to finish many political affairs before his trip to Gondor.

Stretching his legs, Eomer rose and walked into the stables. His horse, Firefoot, was already being prepared for the journey that was to take place in two days time. A stable boy began to brush the stallion's coat after bowing to the King.

Deciding to relish these last moments of silence, Eomer took the brush from the boy and dismissed him. This trip to Gondor wasn't something Eomer was dreading, but it wasn't exactly something that he was looking forward to either.

The letters that he had received from his sister regarding this trip had almost been girlish in their tone. And he knew his sister well enough to know that she did not normally act this way, unless she was up to something.

And Eomer had a strong suspicion that Eowyn was up to something. He also had the feeling that he would not approve of her scheme.

He knew his counselors had seen to it that the minor scandal of his seeing of a girl on the western border had reached his sister in Ithilien. He had known Freda since his days as Third Marshall of the Mark. She was a lovely woman, and a willing partner, but she was not of noble blood. His chief counselor had stamped out the affair the instant he had gotten wind of it. A minor indiscretion was how the counselor had described it. One Eomer could not dwell on. 

Night had fully draped itself across the plains when Eomer finally made his way to his private chambers. His walk had done him good. It had cleansed him mind, and made his wits ready for the trip to Gondor.

But it had also made him more determined no to fall into his sister's trap. He knew Rohan needed a Queen. And Rohan would have a Queen. But that night, as Eomer lay awake in bed, he decided that it would be one his terms and no one else's.


	2. Lothiriel

A/N. Shel Bel1983 – Without you and your continued encouragement, this story wouldn't exist.

Evening Nightshade – We should campaign for Eomer and Haldir!

Isa – I totally agree! There aren't enough Eomer fics out there!

Char – Thank you so much! You're making me blush!

JadeGoddess – They will meet soon, I promise!

And now on with the story……..

Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth sat at her window in solitude. The sun was beginning to set, and night was fast approaching.

Lothiriel dreaded the night. At night, all of her fears and doubts would come racing back to her mind and crash down on her like the strongest wave. At night, she would lie awake in bed and contemplate her future. And at night, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see the future as being anything but bleak.

She was fast approaching marrying age, and this annoyed her. Every night her father came to her room and read to her the long list of suitors that wished to court her, each of them proclaiming that she was the most beautiful woman in all of Gondor. Lothiriel didn't believe any of them, for she had seen the Queen of Gondor, and was convinced that no mortal woman could ever be compared in beauty to her Queen. 

Lothiriel hated all this courting business, but her hate was mixed with sadness. For she knew, that no amount of begging, pleading, or cajoling could ever convince her father to let Damrod court her. Damrod was a horse handler, and in Lothiriel's opinion, the best handler in all the land. And she was in love with him. He was so kind and gentle and…mysterious. The air of mystery surrounded him and Lothiriel craved the excitement from it. 

It was ironic that the only person she wanted was the one person she couldn't have. She'd never even approached her father on the subject. Her father had made it perfectly clear that he did not quite trust Damrod, as horse handler and as a man. So Lothiriel kept quiet until the right time.

A quiet knock on her door stunned her out of her reverie and Lothiriel moved to answer it. Shooting one last glance at the dying sunset, Lothiriel gathered her wits and bade her father welcome.

Her father, Prince Imrahil, entered with a large piece of parchment in his hands. It was larger than usual, and Lothiriel mused that her popularity had grown.

Clearing his throat, Imrahil spoke quietly. "We have received an invitation for an upcoming ball in Minas Tirith. It is being thrown in honor of the King of Rohan, who will be staying in the White City for a time. I would much like to go, and I ask that you accompany me."

Lothiriel was not quite sure of what to say. For on one hand, she loved the White City, and was eager to see the King and Queen and her cousin Faramir. On the other hand, she did not much like the idea of having to go to a ball, especially one thrown in honor of the King of Rohan, whom she'd heard was a great brute of a man. But upon seeing the longing to go in her father's eyes, Lothiriel made her decision.

"Of course I will accompany you," she said. "I am grateful for you invitation, and will be even more grateful if you could perhaps arrange a visit with my cousin."

Her father's face visibly lit up. "Of course, my daughter, of course! I'm willing to bet your cousin will be present in the city at that time anyway for the ball. Eowyn is sister to the King of Rohan. I fought alongside him in the war. A great man he is, Eomer, a great man…"

Imrahil was rambling by then, and Lothiriel slowly tuned him out. She had taken many a trip with him and knew that he would be in the same state until the arrived in Minas Tirith. Glancing at the invitation in her father's hand, she wondered how she was going to tell Damrod that she was leaving.

A/N. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! They make me blush and keep me motivated to write!


	3. Eomer

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, Eomer, Eowyn, Faramir, Aragorn, Arwen, Lothiriel, or anyone in this story that you recognize. I do own an Eomer action figure, but somehow I don't think that counts.

A/N. Thanks for the reviews! If you like this story, please check out "What the Future Holds" by Shel Bel1983. It is one of the greatest stories I have ever read.

Keyza – Thank you and please keep reading!

Evening Nightshade – Thank you so much! You're so kind in your reviews. Go Eomer and Haldir! We should start a "Add Eomer and Haldir" petition.

Shel Bel1983 – Thank you so much for all the encouragement and help that you have so freely given me with this story!

His arrival in the White City could only be described as grand. By the time he finally reached the palace, Eomer had a large collection of flowers, had said countless greeting, and in one case, been asked to kiss a newborn babe. As he ascended the steps of the palace, he wondered if the reason for celebration was because he was King of Rohan, or because he was considered a hero of the war.

Coming into the Great Hall, he immediately saw his sister, although he almost didn't recognize her with her swollen belly. Abruptly breaking away from her conversation with the Queen, Eowyn flew across the Great Hall and launched herself at her brother. Eomer laughed and clutched his sister before releasing her and holding her at arm's length. Forcing a stern look on his face, he spoke directly to his sister for the first time in nearly a year.

"Now Eowyn," he started, "you shouldn't be running in your condition. It's not ladylike."

Eowyn's face fell for the briefest second and then he saw the familiar fire flame in her eyes.

"Ladylike?" she scoffed. "Why would I want to start that now?"

At that statement, Eomer threw his head back and laughed so hard that he didn't hear his brother in law approach.

"Eomer," Faramir began with a look of mock hurt upon his face, "are you laughing at my wife or my unborn child?"

"Neither my brother," Eomer said, "just the slight waddle that seems to haunt my sister's steps."

At that, Faramir laughed and hugged Eomer hard. As Eomer spoke, there was obvious joy in his voice. "It's good to see you my brother."

Together the three of them made their way through the hall, with Faramir assisting Eowyn so her "waddle" was not so obvious.

The King and Queen stood waiting at the end of the hall. Upon seeing King Elessar, Eomer dropped to his knees a few feet away and said, "My lord, I thank you for your utmost hospitality for not only myself but for my kinsmen. While I am present in the White City, I remain your most loyal and devoted subject."

When his speech was finished, Eomer lifted his head and looked at Aragorn. The King was standing in front of him with the most bewildered look on his face. The Queen was standing a few feet behind him, and was smiling gently down at Eomer. Beside Eomer, Eowyn and Faramir were shaking with barely contained laughter.

"Why Eomer, that has to be one of the most noble things you've ever said to me," Aragorn said. He hauled Eomer up to his feet, embraced him strongly, and laughed. "It also has to be one of the most unbelievable. How fare you and your people, my fellow King?"

"It pleases me to say that Rohan is thriving," Eomer said. He then turned his attention to the Queen, and dropped his gaze.

"My lady," he said, " the light of your happiness sets the entire room aglow."

"Eomer," Arwen said, "welcome back to Gondor, and to our home. I trust you stay will be an eventful one."

At this, Eomer straightened up, and shot a glance at his sister. For her part, Eowyn was trying to look innocent, but her brother could see right through it.

"At the end of this week," Arwen continued, "Gondor will throw a ball in honor of your visit to our country. We've been planning it for quite some time, and we are hoping everyone will be here." Arwen began to list names. "Legolas, Gimli, Merry and Pippin, Sam can't make it, Prince Imrahil has sent word that he will be attending with his daughter Lothiriel…."

At Lothiriel's name, Eomer heard what suspiciously sounded like a stifle giggle at his side. When the Queen finished, Eomer turned to face Eowyn.

"All right, dear sister," he said carefully, "I am neither deaf nor blind. I can tell by your present behavior and your past letters that you are up to something. So, please, for your travel worn brother, tell me what humors you so."

Eowyn tried her best to look innocent, and it was not her face, but her own husband that gave her away.

"Oh, Eomer," Faramir sighed, " I know not whether she is losing her wits, or it is because she is so late with child, but I fear my wife is trying to play a bit of matchmaker between you and my cousin."

Eomer's expression was one of stunned bewilderment. "Eowyn, what has possessed you to do something like that? I don't even know Imrahil's daughter!"

Eowyn was quick to defend herself. "Oh, Eomer, she is a perfect match for you! She's beautiful and intelligent. She loves horses and is incredibly sweet and charming, but independent. She's just such a lovely girl…"

As Faramir, Eomer, and Eowyn left the hall, Eowyn placed on hand on her bulging stomach and chattered away. Faramir and Eomer shared a look over her head, and Eomer sighed inwardly. At least his sister's scheme was out in the open, but she still sounded determined to make it work. What she did count on was the fact that Eomer wasn't as opposed to it as she might have originally thought.

  



	4. The meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize in this story. Heck, I don't even own the characters you don't recognize as they have kind of written themselves.

Violet in a Mist-Thank you for such a nice compliment!

Nienna-I'm sorry it's going so slow. Eomer does need his own category!

daw-Thank you so much! I thought the baby kissing was funny.

Evening Nightshade-You are so kind! It' people like you who make me want to continue. I'm glad you like the relationships that I've formed. I was a little worried about how they would turn out. Thank you!

Isa-Thank you for reviewing! Hey, I want to petition for Eomer (and Haldir) so it would be easier for you.

ali-Thanks so much! That is truly one of the best things anyone has ever told me!

Shel Bel1983-Thanks for the lovely reviews and incredible help. Without you (and your great idea of the LOTR buffet) I would not have the courage to write.

A/N. Hey everyone! If you are in the mood for more Eomer, go check out Shel Bel1983's story called "What the Future Holds." It's so great!

The party from Dol Amroth did not arrive until late in the evening. A storm was raging outside blocking the sunset that Lothiriel had hoped to see in Minas Tirith. By the time Imrahil and Lothiriel made their way to the Great Hall, the sky was completely black, save for the lightening that would streak across it.

After greeting the King and Queen, Imrahil stayed with Aragorn to discuss a recent political matter. Arwen ushered Lothiriel off to the kitchens for a small meal.

As soon as Lothiriel's food was set in front of her, the Queen began to pepper her with questions.

"So," Arwen began, "are you excited about the ball?"

Lothiriel didn't even hesitate before answering, "Nay, my Queen, I am not. I'm afraid I do not care much about it."

Arwen was a bit put off by her quick answer, but still she pressed on.

"Well, I am sure that your father is looking forward to it. I know that he is a great friend of the King of the Mark."

"That he is," Lothiriel stated. "It was really his main reason for coming, to sit with the visiting King, you and your husband, and my cousin and his wife."

"Well, I'm sure that you will enjoy the ball," Arwen said with a slight smile. "Maybe you can even steal a dance with Eomer King. He really is a fine man."

"So I've heard," Lothiriel said, grinning wryly. "The whole way from Dol Amroth."

~

When she was finally alone in her rooms that night, Lothiriel felt the all too familiar fear creep over her. As she changed for bed, she felt her mind drift to the morning she told Damrod that she was leaving. The look on his face had destroyed her. He had looked utterly devastated. He had wanted to know when she would return, and why she was leaving in the first place. With tears falling down her face, she explained to him about her father's friendship with the King of Rohan.

"Well, curse the King of Rohan," Damrod had jokingly said as he held her. "I would rather keep you here with me forever."

Lothiriel had kissed him then, and shared in his sorrow.

Back in her room in Minas Tirith, Lothiriel felt that sorrow hit her full force and quietly cried herself to sleep.

~

Lothiriel was awakened by her handmaid, Aerilyn.

"My lady," Aerilyn said quickly, "you must arise. We have been informed that the King will escort you to the morning meal."

Her mind groggy from sleep, Lothiriel wondered why Aragorn would escort her to breakfast. That thought was soon forgotten as she allowed herself to be pulled from the bed. Aerilyn was quick as she set up a washing area for Lothiriel, dressed her, and fixed her hair. Lothiriel was slipping her feet into her shoes when she heard the knock at the door.

"That will be the King, my lady," Aerilyn said as she departed. "Have a lovely breakfast."

Lothiriel only had a brief moment to wonder at what Aerilyn meant before opening the door. Upon seeing who was on the other side, though, she gasped and almost shut the door. This was not Aragorn.

The man standing before her was tall and broad. His blond hair hung past his shoulders and was pulled back from his face. His clothing was not of Gondor. He stood proud and tall, and it was then that Lothiriel realized that this man was the King she was told to wait for. She was about to ask him exactly what this was, but he spoke first. 

"My lady," he said, bowing low. "I am Eomer, son of Eomund, King of Rohan. I have come to escort you to the breakfast table."

It was all Lothiriel could do not to let her jaw drop. This was the King of Rohan? Well, he was absolutely nothing like she had expected. She'd heard stories of his brutal strength, broad stature, and fierce temper, but none telling of his gentlemanly nature, and polite speech. And she was most definitely sure certain that she had never heard one about how beautiful his eyes were…

Lothiriel shook herself mentally and chastised herself. But, Valar, how was she ever going to make it downstairs with this man? '_Think of Damrod_,' she told herself. '_Think of your loyal Damrod pining away for you in Dol Amroth.'_

Lothiriel noticed then that the King was staring at her rather curiously, and she regained the composure that she had been taught at her father's court. She curtsied deeply and spoke to him for the first time.

"My lord," she said, "you honor me with your presence. I am Lothiriel, daughter of Imrahil, of Dol Amroth. I extend my gratitude at your offer."

She looked up at him, and was surprised to see him smiling down at her as he offered her his arm. She took it, and they began to make their way downstairs. They did not realize they were being watched.

.


	5. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lotr_junkie - Thanks for reviewing! 

Evening Nightshade - The campaign for Eomer begins! (Come on, people even Treebeard has one.) The surprises continue for Lothiriel!

Bean02 - Thanks for the review! I read your Eomer story and loved it. There are definitely not enough Eomer stories!

Isa - I wouldn't complain about hearing about Eomer either! Thanks for the reviews!

Shel Bel1983- Good luck writing your "scene!" Thank you for all your help, encouragement, and reviews!

As Lothiriel and Eomer made their way downstairs, Eomer began to marvel at his luck. Lothiriel had asked him politely how his trip to Gondor was, and he was answering, but his mind was elsewhere. As he spoke, he began to steal glances at her, and thoroughly examined her beauty.

When she had opened the door, Eomer immediately sensed that he was not who she had expected. So he had spoken quickly, knowing that his words would extract some of the familiarity of her father's court, and put her in a situation that she was comfortable in.

Instead, it was almost as if his words had momentarily shocked her, but was only fort he briefest moment. She introduced herself then, and Eomer knew from the moment she said "My lord" that he was hooked.

He also knew that his sister might have been right. Lothiriel just might be perfect for him.

~

Lothiriel just could not believe this. What was this man doing to her?

She had decided to be cordial, and ask him about his ride. He had responded politely, but she could tell his thoughts were elsewhere. Lothiriel wanted to know exactly what he was thinking of, and she hoped it was she who was in this man's thoughts.

~

Faramir, Eowyn, and Imrahil sat down to their morning meal, and waited. All were anticipating the arrival of Eomer and Lothiriel.

Eowyn sat close to her husband and fidgeted nervously. What if they hated each other? She knew her brother well, but sometimes he could be completely unpredictable. He had a fiery temper that had only cooled a little since his coronation. And Faramir ha d told her that Lothiriel had a nasty temper as well. This thought only made her more nervous. She began to savagely bit at her thumbnail.

Faramir reached over and grabbed her wife's hand and held it between his own. All of her fidgeting was making him nervous. He knew that her plan relied on one major factor - if Lothiriel and Eomer even liked each other. Last night, they had discussed the entire situation, and Faramir was in the opinion that they had as much of a chance hating each other as they did loving each other.

Imrahil glanced over at his nephew and his wife and thought about what a lovely pair they made. He had been informed of Eowyn's small scheme involving his daughter, and agreed to it immediately. Politically, it had its strong points. It would make the bond between the two lands even stronger if the King of Rohan were to take a Gondorrian wife. Personally, though, it meant even more.

Eomer was a great friend of his, and it pained Imrahil to see his friend lonely. And that's what Eomer was. When Imrahil had visited Edoras the year before, he's heard whispers from the guards and servants about how the King had immersed himself in his work and refused to talk about his personal life. They'd said even his rides along the plain had lessened, and this worried Imrahil greatly. Eomer regarded Firefoot as one of his family.

And then there was his daughter, his only daughter. As much as Lothiriel loved Dol Amroth, he knew she was unhappy there. But something was keeping there, and Imrahil had a strong suspicion that it was a sneaky stable hand. There was just something about that boy that Imrahil didn't like. Every night, when he read to Lothiriel the list of her suitors, he could tell that she was plainly not interested. If Eomer and Lothiriel could possibly find happiness in each other, two of Imrahil's greatest worries would be solved.

~

Breakfast was surprisingly quiet. Lothiriel and Imrahil talked of their trip. Faramir and Eomer talked of a young colt Faramir wished to purchase. And Eomer teased Eowyn when she sent her plate back for more food. 

"Goodness," he joked, "no wonder you're so fat, eating the bacon and sausage."

"I'm eating for two," she retorted. "The future Prince of Ithilien…"

"Or Princess," Faramir cut in.

"Or Princess," Eowyn smiled at her husband, "shall have to be strong."

At this Eomer made what strongly sounded like a snicker, but Eowyn and Faramir did not catch it as they were engrossed in each other by then.

~

When breakfast was over, Eomer, Faramir, and Imrahil stood to leave for the King expected them.

Eomer checked to make sure his sister was occupied as she and Faramir said good bye and then he leaned over Lothiriel to talk to Imrahil.

"Prince Imrahil," he said softly, "I was wondering if after dinner, I may escort your daughter out to the gardens to watch the sunset." He glanced at Lothiriel. "If that is well with you my Princess."

Imrahil smiled. Eowyn had done a good job.

"Of course my friend," he said and stood to leave. "I will see you in the King's conference." He kissed the top of Lothiriel's head. "Please try to keep out of trouble my dear."

"I will," Lothiriel laughed. She then turned to Eomer as he stood to leave. "I will see you this evening then."

"I will look forward to it all day," he said, kissing her hand. "Good day Lothiriel."

"Good day Eomer."  



	6. The Gardens

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. Sorry.

AN. Check out Shel Bel1983's story called "What the Future Holds." It's awesome!

Rondrah - Thank you so much! I love Eomer too. I don't know how much longer it will be PG ;)

Evening Nightshade - Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you can feel the chemistry. I was worried about how they would be perceived.

daw - Thank you! The tempers will clash, but not before some serious mushy stuff. J 

Shel Bel1983 - I'm glad you like the joke! It has so much meaning hidden underneath it. I'm thinking my story might have a "scene."

Lothiriel returned to her rooms with her head spinning. She had never imagined that the King of the Mark could be so…so…attractive. Everything about him was attractive. The way his mind worked. How his hair framed his head. The way he teased his sister. And physically, well it would barely suffice to say that he was easy on the eye.

The way he looked at her…at first, Lothiriel had wanted to squirm under his gaze. But when he leaned over her at breakfast this morning, and she had breathed in his strong male scent, she had wanted nothing more than to look at him all day. Dinner couldn't come soon enough.

~ 

Since when did the King of Gondor talk so slow? Eomer glanced at Imrahil on his left and at Faramir on his right. They did not look nearly as bored as Eomer felt. But then, Eomer was very bored.

He loved his country, and his King, and he loved Imrahil and Faramir like brothers. But for right now he did not want to talk about treaties with Harad or the rebuilding of the City Gates. It was obvious, though, that Aragorn had put much thought into this and valued Eomer's opinion so he tried to hard to pay attention.

~

Aerilyn watched as her lady walked around her chambers with her head in a daze. She was behaving strangely, and had a smile on her face which could only be described as goofy. She wondered if her lady's behavior had anything to do with the King of Rohan. 

Aerilyn had served Lothiriel for many years and knew more about her than Lothiriel probably thought. As hard as Lothiriel tried to keep her relationship with Damrod private, Aerilyn knew every detail. It was not because she followed Lothiriel. It was because she followed Damrod.

Aerilyn had been in love with Damrod for years, and she was just beginning to believe that he returned her feelings until Lothiriel entered his life. She had unknowingly stolen Damrod from her own maid.

Aerilyn had heard from other servants in the palace about the Lady Eowyn's plot to pair her brother with Lothiriel, and this overjoyed her. She had already watched them walk to breakfast. As soon as had proof of Lothiriel and Eomer's affection for each other, Aerilyn would write to Damrod and tell him of it. And then maybe she would have him to herself.

~

"My lady," Aerilyn said as she stepped into Lothiriel's chambers. "Are you back from breakfast so soon?"

"Oh, Aerilyn," Lothiriel said dreamily, "he just leaves me breathless." She turned to her maid with wide eyes. "We have to find my prettiest dress and get it ready! It has to be ready by dinner!"

"Lothiriel, Lothiriel," Aerilyn said, "calm yourself. What is the occasion?"

Lothiriel was already tearing through her wardrobe. "The King of Rohan!" she cried. "The King of Rohan is the occasion!"

~

The King's council lasted late into the afternoon, so late that Aragorn, Imrahil, Faramir, and Eomer ate in the conference room. When at last Aragorn called it over for the day, Eomer all but lunged for the door, leaving the remaining three to stand grinning in his wake.

When he reached Lothiriel's chambers, he greeted her politely, and arm in arm they walked towards the gardens. They sat together on a bench and waited for the sun to disappear below the horizon.

Eomer decide that if Lothiriel looked beautiful during the day then she looked radiant at dusk. The red sunbeams made her fair hair and features positively glow. Eomer was so entranced by her that he almost didn't hear her speak.

"I would imagine," she began, "that the sunset in Rohan would put this to shame."

"Well, my lady, that depends," he said.

"On what?"

"Well," Eomer paused, unsure if he should say this, "I believe that the only way Rohan could be more beautiful is if you were there."

Lothiriel turned to face him, but he was looking hard at the horizon.

"Whenever my advisors give me a moment's peace," he said, "I always make sure it's at the end of the day. That is when Rohan is at it's most glorious."

"I would very much like to see it," Lothiriel replied. "My father often speaks of Rohan and of you. He tells me tales of the horse lords of old."

"Exaggerations, I'm sure," Eomer said laughing. "Your father often has the ability to make even the most boring event sound exciting."

They laughed together then and talked until the sun had long since set.

~

It was late, and it took Eomer a minute to realize that it was inappropriate to keep a Princess out this late while unchaperoned.

"My lady," he said standing up, "I fear that I have kept you too long. Your father will surely have my head in the morrow."

"Nay, my lord," Lothiriel laughed. "He trusts you. He will probably be glad that we have shared company."

Eomer walked Lothiriel back to her chambers and they made plans to meet again in the gardens at dusk the next day. Suddenly, almost on a whim, Eomer leaned down and softly brushed his lips against Lothiriel's.

"Good night my Princess," he said softly. "I trust you will sleep well."

"I will my lord," she said. "And I hope you will rest easy. Good night my King."

And then she turned and walked into her chambers, glancing back at him once to offer him a smile. And despite her earlier words, she did not sleep until later. She was much too excited.

  
  



	7. The Scheme

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. 

Lotr_junkie - Thank you for the review!

JadeGoddess - Stable boy will come in a little bit! I don't want to ruin the story though or jinx myself so keep reading and all will be revealed!

daw - I love mushy stuff! Thanks for reviewing!

Caroly - I'm glad you like it! I think the birth will be there, but I'm not sure yet…I guess we'll find out!

Isa - Thank you for both of your reviews! They were so nice! I love the bits about how their love is perceived by others as well. They're so much fun to write!

Evening Nightshade - I wanted to say this before but I didn't want to ruin the story…don't feel so bad for Damrod yet. He's not what you might expect. J 

Shel Bel1983 - Thank you for all of your help and for sharing your ideas! You totally deserve credit for my story. If it weren't for you this story wouldn't exist. You are the ultimate partner in crime!

A/N. Check out Shel Bel1983's story called "What the Future Holds." It's awesome!

In the days and evenings that followed, Eomer and Lothiriel fell into a routine. After spending the day in council with the King, Eomer would escort Lothiriel out to the gardens where they would talk until nightfall. He would then walk her back to her rooms where he would carefully kiss her good night. Nothing more, but nothing less.

The day before the ball, though, was different. As Aragorn finished his last bit of paperwork, Eomer began to make for the door, but today Imrahil stopped him.

"I might ask you," Imrahil said, "what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

"My intentions are honorable," Eomer replied. "I can assure you of this."

"Why, then," Imrahil continued, "haven't you asked her to accompany you to your own ball?"

Beside him, Faramir snorted and Eomer was quickly reminded of the heard time that he had given Faramir while he was courting Eowyn.

"I have been waiting for an appropriate time," Eomer said. "When I am with your daughter, her beauty and sweetness overwhelms me and I find it hard to think clearly."

By this time Imrahil was struggling to keep a straight face, but Aragorn was smiling openly. Faramir snorted a second time.

"Why Eomer," Faramir said. " I think you're going soft on us, spouting off poetry like that. You should probably kill something soon, or it won't be long before you'll be frolicking in the fields."

Eomer turned and looked hard at Faramir.

"Well Faramir," Eomer said. "I know what a man does to make a woman with child. You're close by. I could kill you."

Upon hearing Eomer say this, Aragorn laid his head down upon his desk and nearly wept with laughter. Imrahil managed to gasp out something about Eomer preserving his honor in between laughs. Eomer pulled Faramir to his feet and embraced him. 

"I say this only in jest, my brother," Eomer said. "I didn't want you to think I was losing my edge."

"You, Eomer?" Faramir laughed. "I believe you are the only man in all of Middle Earth that actually wants to go to war."

Eomer chuckled and then turned to Aragorn. 

"If you will excuse my presence, I believe a Princess is waiting for me," he said.

Aragorn dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He was still laughing too hard to reply properly.

~

As Eomer walked down the hall, he hummed to himself a song that his mother sang to him when he was a child. He was going to ask Lothiriel to the ball, and then he was going to ask Imrahil if he could properly court her. And then, everything willing, he would ask for her hand.

Just ahead of Eomer, he could see two figures in the shadows. They were speaking in low voices and Eomer's war instincts were automatically raised to the surface. He had spent too long in Edoras listening to Wormtongue whisper in the shadows to carry out his evil deeds. Eomer slid behind a door and listened hard.

"My poor Damrod," a female voice said. "I know it pains you to hear this, but it's true, I swear it on my love for you. They walk together everyday and have since we arrived."

"Your loyalty has been proven to me, girl," a male said. "Don't worry. I have a plan that will take care of this. Right now, your lady is sitting in her chambers weeping over a love letter that I have written her. She doesn't know even know I'm in Minas Tirith. She still thinks I'm back in Dol Amroth pining away for her. Tomorrow, right before the ball, I will take you and her away from to live in a place where you can both be appreciated."

"But what about the King of the Mark?" the female voice simpered. "He obviously cares greatly for her. If you take her, he will come looking for her."

"Oh, my dear Aerilyn," the male said coldly. "I'm counting on it."

~

Eomer waited quietly for Aerilyn and Damrod to depart before releasing his breath. They had been talking about Lothiriel! And him! They were going to take her! Eomer took a deep breath and allowed himself to calm down. He hadn't chased after them because he didn't have his sword and didn't know if they were armed. He had to find Lothiriel right now.

He ran down the hall and entered her room without even knocking. He wasn't expecting to find Lothiriel sitting in the middle of her bed with papers strewn about her. Tears were streaming down her face and when she looked up at Eomer, she quickly tried to wipe them away.

"My lord Eomer," she said shakily. "I did not expect you so soon."

"Who sent you that letter?" he demanded. "Is it from Damrod?"

Lothiriel's temper immediately flared. 

"Who do you think you are?" she cried. "You barge into my private chambers and demand answers to questions that are none of your business!"

"I think I am the King of Rohan," Eomer seethed. "And you should not speak of matters that you know nothing about. That letter is not what you think it is!"

"What does the King of Rohan know about my personal affairs?" she lashed out. "You know nothing! From what I gather, you are a brainless horseman who happened to fall upon becoming King from a tragic accident."

After she said this, Eomer crossed the room in two strides and stood in front of her. His eyes were blazing, and when he spoke his teeth were clenched.

"Do not ever speak of my uncle and cousin again. Do you understand me? You know nothing about them, and you know only a little more about the situation that you are in."

"You are just jealous!" Lothiriel spat out. "You are just jealous of Damrod! Tell me, how did you even find out about him?!"

"Why would I be jealous of a coward who won't come out of the shadows?" Eomer shot back. "I only know about him because he is here in Minas Tirith and he is plotting your abduction!"

Lothiriel began to laugh, which only infuriated Eomer even more. 

"You poor man," she choked out. "You speak of things that cannot possible be true. Damrod isn't a coward. He loves me! And there's no way he can be here in the White City! He's at home in Dol Amroth, waiting for me to return so we can run away together. He told me so in his letter."

She waved it around in front of his face, until he finally snatched it out of the air and crumpled it into a ball.

"You stupid girl," he spat. "Stop laughing and listen to me. I have just overheard your maid and this Damrod plotting to kidnap you. Why? I do not know, because I did not hear. We must go to your father with this information. If you refuse, then you are the insolent, whining prude that I originally judged you to be."

Lothiriel stopped laughing then, and a firm determination set in her face. She began to walk forward, pushing Eomer backward towards the door.

"I can finally see the truth now," she ground out. "You and my father are in this together. He has found out about Damrod and told you. The two of you have made this up because you both want me to marry some ridiculously boring lord from Rohan to strengthen the ties between our lands. Well, I have some words for you, my dear King. I will not heed a word you say and if you would like to tell someone your tale of lies, I suggest you go elsewhere."

By then, they were at the door. Lothiriel took a step back into her room and slammed the door right in Eomer's face. And that was how she left him, standing in the hallway with his fists clenched and his mouth agape. 


	8. Confusion

Evening Nightshade - I'm so glad you liked the twists! There might be a few more coming so be prepared! Thanks!

JadeGoddess - She is still in love with Eomer, but does not like her privacy invaded…I'm explain more in this chapter…Thanks for reviewing!

Lotr_junkie - Thank you for such a kind review! I'm glad you like the chapter. It was fun to write!

Smitten w/Eomer - Okay, first, I love your name! Second, thank you for such a nice review! It was greatly appreciated! I hope you like chapter eight!

Isa - I'm glad you like the frolicking line! Credit goes to Shel Bel1983 who provided a very interesting visual. Thanks!

Shel Bel1983 - NO! Not the Hitler Baby! Anything but that! I'm scared, so here's another chapter. I'm glad you liked the frolicking line. I had your visual in mind while writing it.

A/N. Hey! Go check out Shel Bel1983's fic called "What the Future Holds." It's one of my all time favorites!

Eomer stood in the hallway shaking in anger and disbelief. He had just tried to warn her of a threat on her life, and she had called him brainless. Eomer stared at the door before turning and knocking over a table that stood in the hallway. The vase that stood upon it shattered and Eomer was grateful. Giving a good kick at the fallen table, Eomer stalked off the find Imrahil.

~

Lothiriel threw herself down on her bed. All this short time, she had felt her feelings for Eomer grow, and she had really thought that she could break off her relationship with Damrod. Then she had received his letter this morning, and knew that she had to stay with him. Her love for Eomer was stronger than anything she had ever felt, but she had made promises to Damrod that she intended to keep.

Lothiriel heard the glass break in the hallway, and began to cry. What had she done? She had just turned away the man she loved. But he was speaking lies. There was no threat to her life, especially not when she slept within the palace walls. But still, Lothiriel wished she could take back what she had said to him.

She was crying hard by then, so hard that she did not hear Aerilyn enter.

"My poor lady," Aerilyn said quietly. "What has upset you so?"

"The King of the Mark," Lothiriel sobbed. "I love him, but have driven him away. And once Damrod hears of my dalliance with Eomer, no one will have me."

"My heartbroken Lothiriel," Aerilyn said. "Do not weep so! I have just the idea the cheer you up! Hurry, put on your riding cloak and we will be off!"

Lothiriel did as she was told, and never once wondered why her maid was so cheerful and insistent about leaving. She quickly put on her riding cloak and Aerilyn threw the hood over the top of Lothiriel's head. Aerilyn opened the door and looked around in the hallway before leading Lothiriel out. As Lothiriel made her way towards the main staircase, Aerilyn pulled her back.

"My lady," she said quickly, "let us take the servant's way. It is quicker and you will have less chance of seeing the King."

"Oh Aerilyn," Lothiriel said. "You are right. You always are looking out for me."

Aerilyn felt a brief stab of guilt as she led Lothiriel through the kitchens. She ignored the stares that the two of them received and took the path that Damrod had told her about. Soon, they would be gone, and Lothiriel would be serving her.

~

"Eomer, slow down and speak with clarity."

Eomer sighed and recounted his tale again, this time slowly and accurately. When he had burst into the King's chambers, confusing Aragorn and startling Arwen, he had been ranting incoherently in the Common Tongue, and swearing in Rohirric. Now, he started with his overheard conversation and ended with his assault of the hallway table.

To his astonishment, Aragorn was quite calm about the whole situation. He ordered members of his personal guard to search the city for anything suspicious, and then he personally went to gather Imrahil, Faramir, and Eowyn, who were dining together in the Great Hall. He left Arwen to calm Eomer, who had begun pacing rapidly. Arwen knew she had to distract him so she could keep him calm enough to face the others.

"Eomer," she said timidly, "If you don't mind, that rug means a great deal to me."

Eomer turned quickly, ready to tell her exactly what she could do with her rug. He then realized what she was doing, trying to take his mind off of the situation at hand. He collapsed into a chair, breathing hard and wishing for this to be over.

"My lady," he began, "please forgive me. I am not thinking clearly."

Arwen watched as he put his head in his hands and she was suddenly afraid that he might cry. She perched cautiously on the chair beside him, and tentatively laid her hand on his arm. It was to her great surprise when he didn't burst into tears, but again began to swear in Rohirric.

"Eomer," she tried again. "Why don't you go to her, apologize, and then bring her back here for the conference? I'm sure she would like to be present, since it is about her."

Eomer turned to Arwen and looked at her carefully. She was not mocking him; she was being quite serious. He stood then, and decided that he would go to Lothiriel, bring her here, and they would discuss this like adults.

"My lady," he said, walking out of the room, "that is the best idea I've heard yet."

~

Lothiriel was beginning to have trouble keeping up with her maid. Aerilyn was darting in and out of alleys and staying in the shadows, making it hard for Lothiriel to see her. 

"Oh, Lothiriel," Aerilyn said, "just wait. You are going to love this, I just know."

Suddenly, Aerilyn stopped and it took Lothiriel a moment to realize that they were at the stables. Some of her father's men were camped there, and Aerilyn began to lead her towards them. 

"Aerilyn," Lothiriel said, pulling back. "Aerilyn, I do not know if you should have brought me here."

Aerilyn didn't even seem to hear her, though, and pulled Lothiriel into the stables. Opening a door to a stall, she pushed Lothiriel in and told her to wait there. Lothiriel could hear her lock the door from the outside and walk away.

Lothiriel began to panic. Everything was wrong. Why would Aerilyn lock her in a stable? Why was she so nervous? Something was wrong. She should have listened to Eomer. _'Oh, well,' _she thought, _'if Aerilyn leaves me here, at least Eomer would find me, as in love with that horse he is.'_

Lothiriel stayed like this for many minutes, pacing restlessly in the stall, and truly wondering if she was going to be stuck her forever. Soon, she heard approaching footsteps and lowered voices.

"You ignorant wench," a male said. "You brought her here in broad daylight! You could have led someone right to us! Are you sure you weren't followed?"

"I'm completely sure." Aerilyn! That was Aerilyn's voice! Lothiriel sent a brief glance toward the sky. At least she wasn't going to be stuck here.

"Well, I'm not ready," the male replied harshly. "And now what will happen? My perfect plan will be executed and because of your incompetence, all could fall to ruin."

Damrod! That was Damrod! Lothiriel was confused. What was he doing here? Her thoughts didn't turn to Eomer's warning; however, she began to think that maybe Aerilyn and Damrod were in this together. That must be it! Her and Damrod were going to run away together, and Aerilyn was helping them.

The stall door opened, and Damrod appeared. Lothiriel approached him quickly, a smile upon her face. It stunned her, to say the least, when he backhanded her across the face.

Tears immediately sprang to Lothiriel's eyes as she nearly landed on the ground. Looking up at Damrod, her temper surged to the surface. But before she could even get a word out, someone gagged her. 

"Do not let anyone hear her," Damrod said coldly. "I had meant to sneak her out at night, but someone ruined my plans."

He took in the sight of Lothiriel, whose skirts were covered in straw, her hair a mess and the red mark upon her cheek, and he smiled.

"Put her on a horse and bind her hands," he said. "I do not want her escaping."

And then everything happened very quickly. Lothiriel's hands her bound, her riding hood pulled up to cover her head, and placed upon a horse. She felt Damrod slide up behind her and then he and his company set a hard pace out of the stables. She began to move, hoping to at least fall off the horse and attract some attention. Damrod steadied her though, and all she saw was the red sunset behind the White City.

~

Eomer stood outside Lothiriel's door, summoning the words and courage to confront her. He opened the door without knocking, hoping to take her by surprise so she wouldn't throw him out again.

But only silence greeted him. Eomer took a quick glance around the room and saw that the peg where her riding cloak usually hung was empty. He wretched the door shut and ran down the hall, trying to keep his temper in check. He had to alert everyone. He would set out and scour the city himself.

She was gone.


	9. Worry

Disclaimer: HAH! I own everything! * does a little dance * Not really…I own nothing. Sorry.

Shel Bel1983 - I like Eomer frolicking around, although maybe not in a blue dress….I thought about using the turtle image, but somehow I think that would damage his credibility!

Isa - What happened on that rug is between Aragorn, Arwen, and the rug…just kidding. Thanks for the review!

daw - Lothiriel is a bit dim, isn't she? Oh, well, I guess she's blinded by love, ya know? She's leading a sheltered life. Or she's just dim. Thanks for the review!

Bean02 - Your review made me laugh out loud! I love your story too! Sorry for making you wait so long, but hopefully this will be worth it! Thanks for the review!

Evening Nightshade - I'm scared of when Eomer catches up with Damrod too and I haven't even written it yet! Thanks for the review!

JadeGoddess - Your review made me laugh so hard! If Eomer doesn't finish Damrod off, can I insert you in there to do it? 

Aislin - Thank you for such a nice review! I hope you like this chapter!

Kezya - Aw, don't worry! Even though Lothiriel is a bit girly, she might have a few tricks up her sleeve! Thanks for the review!

Lotr_junkie - I don't know if Damrod should be more worried about Eomer coming after him or you. Thank you so much for the review!

A/N. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I have been so busy. And by busy I mean that I have been lying around watching Lifetime original movies. Please forgive me!

The sound of silence was deafening.

Aragorn was pacing the length of his conference room. His guards were searching the city and he was waiting to hear any word from them. He'd given them strict orders to report directly to him the moment they see or hear anything that could be connected to Lothiriel's disappearance. The sun had long since set, but Aragorn knew he would not sleep until they'd been given a sign of what happened. The thought that the princess's abduction might have occurred within his palace walls made him pace harder.

Arwen watched her husband pace and could feel his tension. The room was so quiet and not even Aragorn's footfalls would penetrate the silence. Arwen knew her husband had his guards combing through the city, but Arwen head a feeling that it was all in vain. Whatever Lothiriel's disappearance meant, Arwen knew in her heart that it would not be over soon.

Imrahil stood by the window anxiously. He knew his daughter was stubborn, but he had no idea that this trait of hers would put her in so much danger. He wanted to be out among the soldiers who were searching but his advisors had convinced him otherwise. Imrahil knew they were scared of him disappearing as well, but he didn't care. His only daughter had been taken and he prayed to whomever might be listening that Lothiriel was all right.

Eowyn sat beside Arwen. She was shaking, not out of cold, but from fear. It seemed that her plan was not going as intended and Eowyn couldn't help but to feel very guilty. It was her idea for Imrahil to bring Lothiriel to Minas Tirith. It was also her idea to have her brother court Lothiriel and if it hadn't been for her, none of this would have happened. Eowyn felt a tear slide down her cheek and quietly brushed it away.

Faramir saw his wife's tear and sat down beside her. He carefully reached over to take her hand in his own, and she grasped it like a lifeline. He knew she was feeling guilty and he wished he could o something to ease her mind. But Faramir's heart was filled with worry. He was worried for Imrahil because Faramir could not even begin to comprehend what it must be like to lose a child. He was worried for Lothiriel, of course, and prayed that she was unharmed. But Faramir was just as worried for Eomer, because he really wasn't sure how much longer the King could hold his temper.

Eomer sat alone and was stonily silent. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do most: Ride out and find Damrod and slit his throat or launch an assault on every single object in the room. He's decided that the latter of the two wasn't practical nor would it do any good, but he had not yet ruled it out. He wanted to hit something and hit it hard, but at the same time he could not bring himself to move. If he moved, he was terrified that his knees might buckle under the loss of Lothiriel.

~

They had finally stopped.

It was deep in the night and thought the moon was hidden and there was no light, Damrod and his men had ridden on. As soon as the party had gone beyond the city gates, someone had placed a blindfold around Lothiriel's eyes, and she could see nothing but darkness. She had desperately tried to pay attention to everything around her, but all she really wanted to do was cry. She was cold, she was hungry, and she was tired. But mostly she was confused and scared. 

As she was unceremoniously dumped on the ground, Lothiriel's thoughts turned to Eomer. She knew he was her only hope, but she wasn't even sure he would come for her. What if he just kept the information to himself? What if he decided that he didn't care what happened to her? 

Lothiriel's thoughts were interrupted as the blindfold was yanked off her face. She was in a tent of some sort. Whoever had removed her blindfold was now busy binding her hands to a post. Lothiriel tried to maneuver herself to see who it was, but they finished quickly and then disappeared outside the tent.

Lothiriel knew that while she was alone, she should take inventory of her surroundings. The tent she was in was basic, with a bed in the corner and a table against the wall. She was sitting in the middle of the tent, bound to a chair. 

She had just begun to try and turn around to inspect her bindings when the tent flap opened and Damrod walked in.

He strode over to stand directly in front of her and then softly caressed the cheek that he had hit earlier. There was a dark bruise upon it, and he smiled maliciously.

"This is not as dark as I would like it to be," he said. "But I'm not too worried about it."

"What are you talking about?" Lothiriel said.

"Well," Damrod said. "I suppose I could explain to you why you are here."

He snapped his fingers and one of his men brought in a stool. He placed it in front of her and sat down.

"You are here," he began, "because you are the epitome of everything I despise. While I was fighting in the war for my master, you were safely tucked away in a great castle by the sea. My master fell so people like you could continue living. It disgusts me."

Lothiriel slowly lifted her eyes to his, and hers were filled with fear. 

"You," she said slowly. "You fought for the Dark Lord?"

"Yes," he said, "I did. I was there at the Black Gate when his power was destroyed and he fell forever. But now, I shall let everyone know that while my master is gone, his servants still live." He began to slowly walk around her. "And what a better way to do this than to kidnap the Princess of Dol Amroth?" He placed his hands on the arms of her chair and spoke quickly into her face. "You were so easy. You practically begged to be taken. You believed every lie I told you."

Lothiriel felt all her anger and confusion surge to the surface. Leaning forward so that their faces were practically touching, she spit in his face.

Damrod slowly blinked and then wiped the wetness away. 

"Keep going, your highness," he said laughing. "Have all the fun you want. In fact, keep your spirit strong. It will much more fun to break you that way."

With that, he stood and left the tent. Lothiriel stared after him with her eyes blazing before she slowly dropped her head and wept.

~

The knocking at the door startled everyone. Aragorn quickly made to answer it and spoke quietly to his guard. As he turned back to the waiting group, he cleared his throat and spoke slowly.

"One of the kitchen servants saw Aerilyn this afternoon. She was leading a woman who had a riding cloak pulled over her head. The description of this woman matches Lothiriel. The cook watched them walk to the stables before heading back to the kitchen." Aragorn took a deep breath. "My guards have further investigated this and I'm afraid it's as we have feared. She has been taken."

His eyes flew to Eomer who was already standing.

"I am leaving right now," he said. "Whoever wishes to ride with me may. I simply cannot sit here and wait for more news. I am not a patient man. And I need to find her."

As he turned to leave, Imrahil grabbed his arm. 

"I cannot go with you," Imrahil said. "My advisors have made it clear that I am to wait here. But I beg you, please bring her back."

Eomer didn't even reply, just nodded, and ran for the stables.


	10. Lies, all Lies

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. 

JadeGoddess - I think I might make you the personal hit woman for the royal house of Rohan or something. Thanks for the review!

Alon - You are too kind! I'm so honored to have you review; your fic "The Princess and the King" is one of my all time favorites and was the first Eomer story I ever read. Thank you so much for the review! I thought about what you said about the ending, and realized how right you are. Hence, the testosterone filled beginning of this chapter. Thanks!

Bean02 - I hope your eyeballs don't fall out, but other than that I'm glad I had you on the edge of your seat! I don't know whether Damrod should be more scared of Eomer or more scared of my reviewers! Thanks for the review!

daw - I totally agree! I always thought that Eomer was one of the most straightforward characters in the books. Thanks for the review!

Lotr_junkie - Ack! You've knocked one of my main characters unconscious! * dragsDamrodbackkickingandscreaming * Thanks for the review!

Evening Nightshade - Thank you for such a nice review! I'm scared for Damrod, and he's not even real!

Isa - Aw, I don't mean to make you suffer! Don't worry. Just remember that I like happy endings….* wink *

TigerLily713 - Thank you so much! That is one of the nicest things I've ever been told! 

A/N. A couple of things before I get started…I don't know whether Damrod should be more scared of Eomer or Lothiriel. You guys want revenge, huh? Well, thank you so much for all the reviews!…Go check out Shel Bel1983's fic called "What the Future Holds." Truly excellent. 

Eomer walked briskly to the stables. He had sent for his men to be ready to leave immediately. Imrahil and Aragorn had done the same, so Eomer now had a nice collection of Swan Knights and Gondorrian soldiers along with his own Riders.

As he entered Firefoot's stall, he could see that his horse had already been prepared to leave. Hearing a noise in the darkened corner, he spun around with his hand already on the hilt of his sword.

"You shouldn't look so surprised Eomer," Aragorn said. "You didn't really think that I was going to let you go alone?" He clapped Eomer on the shoulder. "Whenever I have called for you, you have come. I will not let you ride alone."

"Nor will I," spoke a new voice, and Faramir appeared outside of the stall door. "Besides, if I do not ride with you, Eowyn would probably try to steal my armor and sneak out with you."

The three men quickly mounted and assembled their men. They were just getting ready to ride out when a rider approached. It was Imrahil.

"Imrahil!" Aragorn said. "Will you not heed you advisors? We are not sure what this threat means. Your entire house could be at risk!"

"I told my advisors to eat dung," Imrahil said bluntly. "I am not only the Prince of Dol Amroth. I am a father. I am a father whose only daughter has just been taken. I cannot sit idle knowing that she is in danger."

They set out immediately, riding through the night. Between Imrahil's protectiveness, Faramir's determination, Eomer's fury, and Aragorn's tracking skills, the party was easily able to pick up the trail that had been left by Damrod and his men. What bothered Aragorn, though, was that they did not even try to cover their tracks. 

"This is not right," Aragorn said. "It's almost as if they expected to be followed. Why else would the trail be so easy to track?"

"They expect us to attack," Faramir said. "They want to lead us right into their camp and then ambush us somehow."

"Let us go then," Eomer said. "I am ready to meet them!"

Imrahil placed his hand on Eomer's arm. "Eomer, think of Lothiriel. Think of what they will do to her if we attack."

"How many of them could there possibly be?" asked Faramir. "We are still in Gondor and I would like to think that we would know if there was a large army massing in our own land."

Imrahil looked upon his three companions and then out to where their men followed behind. They all looked ready for battle at the thought of a lady being kidnapped. He sighed and turned to Aragorn.

"It is your call, my King," he said.

Aragorn too was ready to fight. He knew that there could not be many men against them. He was the King of Gondor, and he would know of any such movement. He was eager to get this over with and to have Lothiriel returned.

"We ride on," he said sternly. "We ride to meet them."

Daylight had just begun to creep along the edges of the horizon when they saw the camp.

~

When Lothiriel awoke, she found that not much had changed. She was still alone and still tied to the post. She had desperately tried to stay awake during the night, but exhaustion had taken her. While she was asleep, she dreamed of Eomer. She dreamed that she was with him in Rohan, leaning against his strong chest while they watched the sunset together. She dreamed that he would rescue her in the night, sweeping her up in his arms, and assuring her that she would be fine.

Now the night was over, and none of what she had dreamed had come true. She felt tears slide down her cheeks and didn't even try to wipe them away. How could she have been so foolish? She had always known that there was something mysterious about Damrod, and only now did she realize what that was. Her attraction to him was entirely based on the fact that he was different from every other man she had met. She had only imagined it to be love.

But now she truly knew what love was. She loved Eomer. She knew this in her heart, and she continually prayed that he would come for her. He was her only hope. He had only been trying to warn her of this when she had driven him away. She knew that if she ever got out of this mess that she would apologize to him until she was blue in the face. And then she would spend every day for the rest of her life telling him how she loved him. This thought was the only glimmer of hope that she held on to.

"Thinking of your King, are you?" A voice startled Lothiriel and she didn't have to look up to know it was Damrod.

"Do not speak of him," Lothiriel said, "unless it is in fear. When he comes for me, you will be the one to fall."

Damrod placed his face inches from hers. "He is not coming for you, my dear. So chase that thought out of your pretty head. I have made sure of this. Right now, your maid is riding out to meet him with a story so believable that even your distrusting father will believe it."

"What are you talking about?" Lothiriel said. "Tell me of your plan! I demand it!"

By then she was screaming, but it was no use. Damrod had long since gone.

~

Lothiriel's search party had stopped for a break. With the camp in sight, Aragorn, Faramir, Imrahil, and Eomer needed to plot their strategy. They were laying maps out when a man burst into their tent.

"My lords!" he said breathlessly. "A rider approaches! A lady rider!"

"From which direction?" Faramir asked. If it was in the direction of Minas Tirith, he was sure it was Eowyn. And while it would be interesting to see his pregnant wife atop a horse, he would be most outraged.

"She rides on the trail that we have been following," the man said. "She is asking for Prince Imrahil."

Imrahil was out of the tent before anyone could speak. If Lothiriel had somehow escaped, he knew his daughter would be smart enough to follow their tracks. Pushing aside some of his own men, he came to stand in front of the lady rider.

"My lord!" she said dismounting and throwing her arms around him. "I am so glad that it is really you! The most terrifying thing has happened!"

Imrahil held her as he felt her begin to collapse. As Eomer, Aragorn, and Faramir burst into the clearing, he watched their reaction play out on their faces. Faramir looked stunned, Aragorn's eyes widened, and Eomer's face was clearly contorted in disbelief.

The rider was Aerilyn.

~

They had quickly gotten her to a tent and given her some water. It was then that she began to recount her story.

"I was helping Princess Lothiriel escape from Minas Tirith," she lied. "I am so sorry Prince Imrahil, but your daughter has run away with the horseman."

"So it is Damrod," Imrahil shook his head. "I never trusted that boy. I knew he would have something to do with this."

Eomer had already heard enough. This girl was lying and he knew it. Placing his hands flat on the table in front of her, he leaned over her and looked hard in her eyes. She trembled a bit under his stare, and Eomer smiled inwardly. He was right.

"What then, of the conversation that I overheard that was about Lothiriel being kidnapped? You were there, and I was hoping you would recall it."

Aerilyn hesitated for just a moment before casting her eyes downwards and mumbling, "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Do you not?" Eomer pressed on. "Who sent you? Damrod? Well go back to him and tell him that his plan did not work. Tell him that I don't care how many messengers he sends to make us go away, I will still find Lothiriel and I will bring her back." With that, Eomer began to walk out of the tent. "And tell him when I find him, I will kill him."


	11. The chapter that I can't think of a name...

A/N. I'm so sorry! I know it's been forever. I hope this chapter makes it up to you. Special Note: This chapter contains context that might possibly upset some people because of the violence and the situation it which it takes place.

JadeGoddess - You have a new job as a hit woman. Thanks for the review!

TigerLily713 - Don't worry, Eomer will strike back. Thanks for the review!

Andrea - Thank you for such a nice review! I'm so glad you liked my attempts to be funny.

Elf Ears - I hope you like this chapter and I'm glad you like Eomer fics. They're the best! Thanks for the review!

Kalythianna - Wow, thanks for the offer. I know nothing about horses (other than that they're pretty) so I might take you up on it. Thanks for the review!

Aerin - I totally agree that we need more Eomer romance. Thanks for the review!

Shy - I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Liz - Oh my gosh, your review is the nicest review I have ever gotten. I had a bit of writer's block on this chapter, and if it weren't for your review, I still wouldn't have a chapter. Thanks so much! I truly appreciate it!

Lotr_junkie - Your review made me laugh out loud. Thanks!

Evening Nightshade - As always, your review was so kind and warm. Thanks for the encouragement and the review!

Hellga - Don't worry, there will be a lot of romance later on. Thanks for the review!

Isa - I hope your fingers aren't cramped from keeping them crossed this long. (wink) Thanks for the review!

Bean02 - I think that you and JadeGoddess will have to fight it out over the personal hit woman job. Thanks for the review and I hope you write a sequel for your story!

Shel Bel1983 - I've been thinking about adding some flashing in my story, but I don't really know how. I'm still pushing Leroy, but I don't want any questions about the baby's paternity coming up. It'd be like Sally in Middle Earth (hmm, not a bad idea). Thanks for the review!

Keyza - It's here, it's here! Finally! Sorry to keep you waiting. Thanks for the review!

Auror198 - It continues! Thanks for the review!

As Eomer left the tent, the three remaining men stared at Aerilyn. Slowly, they began to process everything that had just happened. Sighing, Aragorn signaled for his guard to come in and watch the maid while he conferred with Faramir and Imrahil.

"What are we going to do with her?" Aragorn asked. "She is nothing but a traitor and a spy. But I cannot risk leaving a group of my men behind to watch her." He turned to Imrahil. "She is a servant of your household. What do you suggest we do?"

Imrahil turned to Aerilyn with a look of pure disgust on his face. Slowly, he began to walk towards her.

~

Aerilyn heard the Prince of Dol Amroth approach from behind her. Slowly she began to reach for the dagger that she had hidden beneath her skirts. Damrod had given it to her with clear instructions on what to do with it. She smiled inwardly, knowing that she would finally be able to carry out part of his plan.

As Imrahil cam to stand beside her, Aerilyn whipped out the dagger. Moving quicker than anyone judged possible, she twisted her arm and plunged the dagger into Imrahil. Then she leapt from the chair to run from the tent, only to run into what she thought was a wall. She only caught a glimpse of light hair before passing out.

~

Aragorn and Faramir rushed to support Imrahil. He was gritting his teeth in pain, but upon inspection, the wound was not as bad as it seemed. Luckily, Aerilyn had misjudged her aim, and Imrahil had caught the dagger in the thigh rather than the stomach. Faramir sent the guard to find a healer and then turned to Eomer who was looking rather bewildered.

"What had happened?" he cried. "I leave for a moment and upon my return everything is in chaos." He went to Imrahil's side while the healer examined him. After a glance at the wound, Eomer grimaced and turned to Imrahil. "Well, I do not think you will be riding with us."

"If I was to take into account my current condition," Imrahil retorted, "I would advise you to take in yours. You have no heir, and yet you are willing to jump into battle."

The healer was clearing the wound then, and Imrahil hissed in pain and gripped Faramir's arm. Aragorn glanced over at them from where he was overseeing his soldiers, who were binding Aerilyn and watching as a healer helped her regain consciousness. Aragorn smiled wryly.

"I think that is why Eomer is riding to battle. You see, he cannot create an heir without a wife."

Eomer turned an interesting shade of red at that statement and Faramir laughed. The healer finished, and Aerilyn was taken to a different tent where Aragorn placed guards to watch her. Imrahil was taken to another tent to rest. Aragorn, Faramir, and Eomer were looking at maps and planning a strategy when a healer appeared, saying that Imrahil had sent for Eomer.

As they walked towards Imrahil's tent, Eomer began to question the healer.

"How does he fare?"

"He is well," the healer said. "He just said that he wished to speak with you before you rode out."

They had reached the tent by then. The healer threw back the flap to reveal Imrahil, who was sitting up in bed, and drinking a glass of wine. Eomer visibly relaxed upon the sight of him and stood before him. Imrahil looked up at him and motioned for him to sit in a chair beside the bed. Eomer sat and looked into Imrahil's eyes.

"You sent for me," he said. "You wish to give me advice, but I fear it is not a war strategy."

Imrahil laughed and then winced as he tried to move his position.

"You know me well, Eomer King," he said.

Eomer glanced down at Imrahil's bandaged leg, and then back up at the Prince of Dol Amroth.

"We have fought beside each other many times," Eomer said. "You are usually not relaxed and drinking wine before a battle."

"I am not worried about Damrod and his men," Imrahil said. "The full wrath of Gondor and Rohan will sweep down on them before they will even be able to draw their swords." He shifted uncomfortably again. "I am, however, worried about my daughter. I fear that we have ridden into a trap. I would not see her harmed just for a small victory."

"If she is harmed in any way," Eomer said, "I will personally seek vengeance on the hand that violated her."

Imrahil looked hard at the King of Rohan. "You love her." It was not a question. "I can tell. You have loved her since you laid eyes on her."

Eomer stood and walked around the tent. "Before I came to Gondor," he began, "my greatest fear was that I would be unable to produce an heir because I would never find a woman to love." He sighed. "Now my greatest fear is that I have lost the only woman I love." He turned to Imrahil. "I would like your permission."

"For what?" Imrahil scoffed. "To love her? To court her? You may do any of these. I cannot think of a better possible match. But right now I want you to bring her back home."

Eomer walked to the front of the tent. "I will bring her back," he said, turning to leave. "I will bring her back to be my queen."

~

Lothiriel was beginning to nod off from pure exhaustion when Damrod strode into the tent again. He seemed agitated as he leaned down close to her face and whispered ferociously in her ear.

"Before I actually had to pretend I was in love with you," he spat, "my plan seemed easy. But then I actually had to sit with you, to speak with you, to touch you. And I realized that you disgusted me farther than even my imagination could possibly take me." He straightened up and looked down on her with eyes full of malice. "I wish to make sure that you are never happy again. I want you to become a shell of your former self. I want to make you so hideous that no one, especially not your Rohirric King, will ever want to look upon you again."

Lothiriel's eyes widened as she realized that he was going to torture her. Then she became defiant. "Go ahead and do whatever your evil lord wills you to," she said. "But be aware that when my father and the King of Rohan find me, they will tear you limb from limb."

Damrod threw his head back and laughed. "You stupid wench," he said bitterly. "By now, your father has probably been slain by Aerilyn's hand. And as for you King, he will probably throw you back to me once he sees your face."

And with that, he struck her. His blow landed on her lower jaw and she turned her head. As she fought back tears, she thought of Eomer and tried to transport her mind back to dusk in the garden in Minas Tirith. As Damrod landed another fist across her face, she thought of Eomer's lips on hers and wondered if she would ever feel them again.


	12. Escape!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

A/N. I'm baaaaaaaacccccckkkkkk!!!!!!!! Hey it's me! This chapter has been a LONG time coming. Thanks so much for the reviews. They have really kept me going. Please read my new story "The Letter." It's got a little more mystery in it. Again, thank you for reading!

Lothiriel's head was spinning. Her vision swam in her eyes, and she was vaguely aware of blood trickling down her face. She blindly reached for the bottom of her skirts and mopped up the blood on her cheeks. She only had one thing on her mind: escape.

Somehow in his fury, Damrod had unbound her hands and thrown her across the room. But now he was gone, and this was her chance to run.

Her legs were shaking as she stood unevenly. She stumbled towards the back of the tent and peeked outside. Damrod's camp was nothing short of chaos. Men were everywhere, finding armor and horses, sharpening weapons, and talking battle strategy. She could overhear snippets of conversation as soldiers passed by.

"…tired of waiting…"

"…must be on alert…"

"…five hundred men…"

"…Rohan, Dol Amroth, Gondor, Ithilien…"

"…five hundred men…"

"…just beyond that hill…"

Lothiriel's swollen eyes followed the direction the soldier's were pointing. There, just beyond the hillside, she could make out the flickering lights of another camp. She knew that escape would be most ideal now, while Damrod's camp was in disarray. Picking up her skirts, she began to follow the trail.

~

Eomer sat alone in his tent, briefly contemplating Aragorn's plan. Damrod's camp was set in a small valley, a massive mistake on his part. Aragorn had sent some troops around to the other side of the valley. They would storm into the camp from one side, driving Damrod and his men into another wall of troops. Faramir was preparing a small group of Riders to become a search party for Lothiriel. While the battle was raging, these men were trained to find the Princess.

Eomer closed his eyes. This was pure agony, this waiting. His friends had urged him to have patience, but it was quickly running out. He needed to feel Lothiriel in his arms again, to look into her eyes and reaffirm their feelings. He needed her.

Eomer could feel tears threatening then, and shook his head quickly. He had not cried during this ordeal, and he would not start now. Sighing, he began dressing for bed.

~

Even though her journey was short, Lothiriel had to stop midway up the hill. Every muscle in her body was screaming in pain. Her eyes were beginning to swell shut, and the cut on her cheek was bleeding again. Blood was sliding freely down the backs of her legs, making her realize she had been whipped. He back was bruised from being knocked down. Her hands were shaking from lack of food.

She tried to lean against a tree, and nearly yelped in pain. She was breathing hard, a cold sweat on her brow. Only one thought was keeping her moving, the thought that Eomer could be just beyond that hill. She looked up again at the camp, and caught the slightest glimpse of the white horse upon green. She began to stumble up the hill.

~

Damrod threw back the flap to Lothiriel's tent. He planned to use her as a bargaining chip. If his plan failed, he would just kill her.

But right now, she was not there. Damrod's eyes quickly found where the back tent flap had been pushed aside. His lips curled into a sneer. She would not escape. He had taken her once, and he would take her again. He summoned five soldiers.

"The girl has decided to run," he said coldly. "Find her. Now."

"But my lord," one guard said anxiously, "how will we find her?"

"Easy," Damrod replied shortly. "Just follow the trail of blood."

~

Lothiriel stumbled into the camp. There were a few soldiers milling about, so she stayed in the shadows, determined to find Eomer. By now she was nearly delirious with pain. Her vision was so blurred that she could barely stand upright. Once again seeing the white horse upon green, she tumbled inside Eomer's tent.


	13. Declarations of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything else.

A/N. Thank you so much for all you reviews! I'm so glad that people are still reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Eomer sharply turned around at the sound of someone entering his tent, but nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see. There was his Lothiriel, bleeding and bruised, wavering unsteadily in the doorway. He stood, frozen in his place, not believing it was really her.

She took a shaky step towards him. "Eomer…" her voice croaked out, and Eomer had to rush forward to catch her before she fell.

~

Some of Eomer's personal guard had seen an unknown figure enter his tent, and they immediately reported to Elfhelm. Elfhelm gave the order, and they surrounded the King's tent. As Elfhelm burst in, he was most surprised to see his King cradling a trembling woman. Eomer looked at him with a very still gaze.

"Elfhelm," he said quietly, "go find King Elessar and Lord Faramir. Bring them here. Quickly."

Elfhelm ran for the King's tent, delivering his messages as swiftly as he could.

~

Lothiriel was vaguely aware of the feeling that she was being held. Her love for Eomer surged forward. She knew he would come for her. Remembering the oaths she had sworn to herself while being held by Damrod, she tried to speak.

"Hush, love," she head Eomer say. "I've got you now."

Lothiriel struggled to speak again. "Eomer," she gasped, "I love you. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"Lothiriel…" Eomer was finding it hard to speak as well. The gravity of the moment weighed heavily upon him. "Save your strength, my love. We can speak at length when you're better."

"No!" Lothiriel cried. "I swore…to myself…I would tell you this…please…"

Eomer cradled her head gently. He truly wanted to hold her to him as tightly as he could, but he was afraid he'd hurt her. He tried not to notice the pool of blood lying beneath her.

Lothiriel's trembling hand slowly reached up the touch Eomer's face. She trailed her fingertips down his lightly bearded cheek. 

"I love you…" she whispered again. "Please forgive me…"

And then she was still. Eomer gathered her swiftly into his arms and carried her purposefully from his tent. All sense of logic escaped him. He could no longer wait for Faramir and Aragorn. He would take her back to Minas Tirith himself.


End file.
